Kokuhaku
by asdfghibarin
Summary: Lambo tak ingin I-pin menjauh darinya. "Tapi aku bukan pria yang kuat seperti Hibari-san," Fluffy, TYL!LamPin. RnR?


**DISCLAIMER**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** is belong to **Amano****Akira**

**Kokuhaku**

**Warning**

OOC maybe. TYL!LamPin. Fluffy.

**DLDR. Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu mereka bertemu di kota ini. Tujuan keduanya datang kemari pun hampir sama. Mungkin karena keduanya―yang saat itu masih balita―memiliki pekerjaan yang sama.

Bocah laki-laki ingusan yang dulu sering mengenakan pakaian seperti kulit sapi kini telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang lelaki tampan yang sangat digilai oleh banyak wanita di sekolahnya. Alasannya bukan hanya karena bentuk fasial dan postur tubuhnya. Namun juga disebabkan oleh kemahirannya dalam berolah kata―yang menyebabkan banyak gadis yang jatuh dipelukannya.

Yang seorang lagi adalah gadis cilik yang ahli bela diri. Bahkan sejak ia masih balita, gadis cilik itu sudah mampu menguasai Gyoza Kempo yang selama ini menjadi senjata andalannya dalam setiap pertarungan. Sepuluh tahun terlewat semuanya telah berubah. Gadis itu pun tak lagi bisa menjadi bom manusia―setiap kali ia merasa malu―seperti dulu. Saat ini gadis berkepang dua itu adalah salah satu siswi yang berprestasi di sekolah.

Pertemuan pertama keduanya adalah di ruang makan keluarga Sawada―yang selama ini telah merawat kedua balita ini hingga mereka menjadi remaja. I-pin―nama gadis berkepang itu―langsung memanggil Lambo―nama sang pemuda―sebagai monster brokoli akibat minus pada matanya.

Sejak itu Lambo dan I-pin selalu menjadi teman bermain hingga keduanya mencapai usia remaja. Tidak seperti dulu, I-pin tak lagi tinggal di kediaman Sawada. Walaupun maman bilang I-pin boleh kembali tinggal disana kapan pun, I-pin yang telah bisa mencari uang sendiri lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen sempit daripada terus-terusan merepotkan wanita yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil.

Lain halnya dengan lambo yang masih setia menemani sang ibu angkat semenjak anak kandungnya pindah ke Italia untuk memimpin sebuah―yang katanya―perusahaan. Hingga saat ini pun Sawada Nana belum mengetahui keterlibatan putranya dalam dunia gelap. Lambo yang menghargai pemuda yang telah dianggapnya kakak itu bersedia untuk tak pernah menceritakan kebenarannya agar maman tak khawatir.

Walaupun begitu tetap saja Lambo merasa kesepian jika seperti ini. Pertama, Tsuna pergi. Kedua, Fuuta pergi. Lalu I-pin pun pergi. Ia tak tega jika harus pergi dan meninggalkan maman sendirian disini. Bahaya bisa datang kapanpun, maka dari itu Lambo memutuskan untuk menjaga maman hingga semuanya kembali.

Dari semuanya satu hal yang paling menyesakkan bagi Lambo adalah merenggangnya jarak antara dia dan I-pin. Hingga lulus SMP, mereka selalu bersama. Lambo yang bodoh selalu mengandalkan I-pin yang lebih berpikir dewasa darinya. Lambo yang cengeng selalu dibantu oleh I-pin yang pemberani.

Tapi sekarang I-pin semakin menjauh hingga tak bisa tergapai oleh tangan Lambo. Semenjak masuk SMA I-pin mulai menyewa apartemen sendiri dengan uang hasil bekerja menjadi pengantar ramen. Kelas Lambo dan I-pin pun berbeda. I-pin di kelas 1-A, Lambo kelas 1-H. Dari ujung bertemu ujung.

Setiap pulang sekolah Lambo cukup sulit menemui I-pin yang langsung menghilang untuk lanjut bekerja paruh waktu. Lambo tau I-pin sangat ingin kuliah nantinya. Untuk itulah teman masa kecilnya itu bekerja keras untuk dapat menabung.

Lambo selalu menghargai jerih payah I-pin dan tak pernah menjahilinya―seperti mencuri makanan―seperti dulu. Tapi jika sampai tak dapat berbicara dengan I-pin walaupun satu kata seperti ini, Lambo tak akan senang.

Sejak kecil Lambo selalu kagum dengan I-pin yang selalu mau bermain dengannya―yang sangat menyebalkan. I-pin yang selalu mengkhawatirkan Lambo jika sapi kecil itu sakit atau dalam kondisi yang tak biasa. Sekarang Lambo benar-benar merindukan masa lalu.

Satu hal yang membuat Lambo sedikit tenang hanyalah I-pin tak akan berpacaran dengan siapapun di sekolahnya. Dari dulu I-pin hanya menyukai pria yang memiliki wajah mirip Fon, gurunya. Akan tetapi tetap saja Lambo harus menahan sesak di dada ketika I-pin tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hibari Kyouya―yang seratus persen mirip dengan Fon―atau Fon sendiri datang untuk menjenguk muridnya yang menetap di Jepang itu.

Lambo memang penakut, tapi ketakutannya yang terbesar adalah I-pin. Lambo tak pernah memberi tau siapa pun tentang perasaannya pada gadis yang dulu dipanggilnya kepala buntut itu. Sebagai pelampiasan, Lambo biasanya bergonta-ganti pacar. Siapa tau I-pin akan cemburu padanya.

Pada akhirnya semuanya nihil. Tak pernah sedikit pun I-pin terlihat kesal dengan frekuensi Lambo berganti pacar. Gadis itu malah menjadi semakin giat bekerja dan semakin sulit keduanya untuk bertemu.

Lambo tak ingin menunggu I-pin semakin menjauh.

"I-PIN!" teriakan suara bariton itu cukup membuat I-pin yang tengah bekerja―mengantar ramen―berhenti dan berbalik.

Dapat dilihat oleh mata minusnya, sosok lambo berdiri dalam jarak sepuluh meter dari posisinya berdiri. I-pin melangkah mendekat untuk melihat Lambo yang terlihat kepayahan sehabis berlari.

"Ada apa Lambo?" tanyanya pelan. Sementara Lambo terdiam dan tak kunjung membuka suara.

"Lambo? Aku harus mengantar ramen," ujar I-pin lagi. i-pin memang sangat menghargai pekerjaannya, dan Lambo pun tau akan hal itu.

"I-pin aku..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu," Lambo lega setelah mengucapkannya. Sebelumnya ia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk keadaan terburuk jika saja I-pin menolak pernyataan cintanya―lagipula Lambo tau betul seperti apa pria idama I-pin.

Saat I-pin masih diam guna mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu, Lambo kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tau aku yang sekarang masih sangatlah jauh dari pria idamanmu―pastinya berwajah seperti Fon. Waktu itu kau pernah bilang jika kau menyukai pria yang kuat―"

"Lambo kau serius sedang menyatakan cinta?" I-pin memotong kalimat Lambo. Terlihat gadis itu mengernyitkan kedua alis tipisnya.

Lambo mengangguk, "Tentu saja,"

"Bukankah kau telah memiliki pacar?" selidik I-pin. Lambo mendesah berat, perlahan timbul segaris semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Itu hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu dan membuatmu cemburu," jawab Lambo seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja Lambo dikejutkan oleh suara tawa lepas I-pin.

"Haah, Lambo aku sudah lama tidak tertawa selepas tadi, terima kasih," seru I-pin.

"Ta―" belum sempat Lambo melanjutkan kata-katanya I-pin telah lebih dahulu membuat Lambo bungkam akibat pelukan I-pin yang tiba-tiba.

"I-pin?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menerimaku?"

"Asalkan kau tak lagi bermain-main dengan wanita," ucap I-pin dengan senyum manis di wajah ovalnya.

"Tapi aku bukan pria yang kuat seperti Hibari-san," sanggah Lambo. Remaja asal Bovino Family itu sendiri bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah mengganggapmu lemah Lambo,"

**FIN**

**A/N**: Haloooo! Akhirnya satu lagi fic berakhir dengan absurd dan gaje. Hibarin sendiri aja ga yakin judulnya nyambung sama isi fic ini /sobs/ Buat temen-temen yang berkenan, silahkan berikan kritik dan sarannya. Dan ga lupa pula, terima kasih buat semua yang udah sempetin buat baca fic ini. XD

Akhir kata Hibarin ucapin terima kasih dan mind to review? :D

See you in the next story~~ /pelukcium/

-Hibarin


End file.
